Rise and glory of ancient empires
August 2019 September 2019 Late September 2019 October 2019 }} Rise and glory of ancient empires is a half turn-based, half real-time strategy game involving ancient civilizations. It's projected to be developed and published by Empire Entertainment and released on all PC systems. It's projected to have a DLC bundle pack series and 4 game expansions: *'Megalos': Set in Ancient Greece and India, from the first inhabitants of Hellas to Alexander's mighty empire, plus the greatest dynasties in India. *'S.P.Q.R.': Set in Ancient Rome, from the fall of Tarquinius the Proud to the glory of Marcus Aurelius. *'Children of the Dragon': Set in Ancient China, Japan and Korea, from the Xia, Shang, Zhou, Qin and Han dynasties in China to the Yamato period in Japan. *'Attila': Set in the Roman Empire's last moments, from the rise of the Huns and the overrunning of the barbarian invasion to the Frankish Kingdom which brought the birth of modern France. All of this, obviously, brings out a Complete Edition. It's also projected to be released a new Emperor Edition, which includes the original game, all of its expansions and a new bundle pack, including new fictional campaigns. Main Menu *Single player **Imperial campaign **Hystorical battles **Random battle **Custom battle *Multiplayer **Multiplayer campaign **Multiplayer battle *Gallery *Options Gameplay The game is mainly divided in two phases: campaign and battle. Campaign phase In the campaign phase, the player faces dozens of playable and unplayable factions, barbarian hordes, rebel hordes and even the Sea Peoples (Shadarna, Lukka...). Each turn on the campaign dures a month, which means that a year dures 12 turns. It is also fundamental to manage cities and make sure their happiness, production and security are well balanced. There are 9 types of resources: *''Food: It's produced in farms and counters droughts. *Bricks: They're produced in reed beds and are useful in buildings construction. *Wood: It's produced in mills and it's used in skirmishing and archer units. *Gold: It's produced in mines and it's useful in trade. *Copper: It's produced in excavations and mines and it's spent in military units, mostly infantry. *Tin: It's produced in mines and excavations and it's spent in recruiting military units. *Horses: They're produced in paddocks and are used to recruit any cavalry unit. *Gems: They're produced in excavations and are used in building advanced structures. *Incense: It's produced in proper collectors and farms and is used in religious buildings. The player can build barracks (divided in infantry barracks, skirmisher barracks, cavalry stables or onager workshops), walls, sanitary buildings, entertaining buildings, security buildings, docks, temples and shrines (dedicated to a number of Gods ranging from 3 to 5 and all ranging from the different civilizations and factions), blacksmiths, walls, markets or academies (as in research buildings), or even Wonders. The majority of all buildings, mostly the ones which produce resources, but except for docks, barracks, walls and some other buildings, need workers, symbolized by little white person-shaped figures. Each of those "figures" can be assigned to any building that requires workers. To have a new worker in the city, the player must wait a certain number of turns depending on the population growth of the city; that factor, howerer, can be improved by building food-production and sanitary constructions. It is worth remembering that there are cities that produce different resources, and not every city produce all resources. All cities can produce Food and Bricks, but also a different number of other resources (for example, aside for the fact that all cities produce Food and Bricks, the player can control a city that produces only copper, another that produces only horses, another that produces only gems and gold and another that produces only wood.). Different military units have different recruiting costs, maintenance costs, hitpoints, unit numbers or special abilities (''Sapping, which is the ability of digging on the ground to facilitate a siege; War Cries, which boostes their attacks, defences and movement and attack speed; Cantabrian Circle, which can be useful as cavalry archers can run around an enemy army and shoot arrows to confuse them...) Also, any single settlement can evolute separately from a single campment to a village, to a town, to a city and finally to a metropolis. When a settlement has a university built, the player can recruit diplomats so they can talk to other factions in game. A city adds the availability to train diplomats to become spies that get knowledge on enemy settlements and armies, or assassins, who can assassinate enemy generals and captains or sabotate buildings, as well as the factions' economy or happiness. A metropolis, last but not least, allows the construction of a Wonder, a building that improves happiness and productivity in all the empire, buildings that can be build just once in a game, and just one per city/metropolis. In short, here are all factors in the city: *Happiness: Is improved by building temples, regulating work rate, salaries and food consumption at the Empire Overview, and garrisoning enough troops. *Production: Improves by building resource production buildings. *Health: Improves by building sanitary costructions, for example doctors and clinics. *Income: Improves by building trade buildings, such as markets, bazaars and harbour markets. Every 5 years (60 turns), a new report will indicate a Top 10 faction list in termns of the Strongest, Richest, Largest or Most Advanced faction in the campaign. Needless to say, various event can happen randomily in the game: they can range between earthquakes, floods, eclipses, fires, thefts, religious unrests, abusive governors, sandstorms or volcano eruptions, to cult improvements, bonus resources, greening of the deserts, new gods or even new units. Diplomacy You can press F4 to open the Diplomacy Overview screen. Here, you can see all the factions still in game and their relations with whoever (including the playing faction). Diplomacy options include: *Alliance Pact *Peace Treaty *War Declaration *Trade Agreement *Payments (Offer / Request) *Tribute (Offer / Request) *War Joining (Offer / Request) *Map Information *Military Access *Vassallage The player can recruit a diplomat in the city, and then send him to another empire as an ambasseur. The more a diplomat completes missions, the more he gains experience and levels. As the diplomat progresses, he can be assigned to a new series on missions, as well as being capable to improve relations with other empires and improving chances to success on offerings, requests and treaties. Empire Overview You can press F5 to open the Empire Overview screen, where you can see all the cities you own, their current happiness, production and current construction and recruitment queue. Here, you can also manage your empire with three slides: *Food consumption: Increases the quantity of food the people may eat in all cities. Increases happiness but can be dangerous for food income. *Work rate: Increases the production rate in all cities. Can have negative effect on global happiness. *Salaries: Increases the payments to all workers in the cities. Improves happiness but has negative effects on gold income. Battle phase Obviously, battle happens when two enemy armies clash each other. Before the battle phase, the player, whenever it's attacking or defending, has three choices: play the battle personally, auto-finish the battle or retreating (howerer, this third option is unavailable when the player is defending a settlement against a siege). In Custom Battle mode, the player can choose the different victory conditions, the terrain, the current hour, the time limit and more. *Victory conditions: **Last Man Standing (only in open field) **Point resolution (only in open field) **Siege (only in settlements) *Time limit: **Unlimited **30 minutes **45 minutes **60 minutes *Hour: **Sunrise **Morning **Afternoon **Sunset **Night *Climate: **Sunny **Light rain **Heavy rain **Fog **Stormy rain **Snow (only in stages set in mountains) Victory conditions The player can also choose a winning condition between: *Conquer all cities on the map; *Conquer 50 cities on the map; *Conquer 100 cities on the map; *Conquer a certain number of cities and destroy at least one or more specific factions / build a specific wonder (for example, Upper Egypt must defeat the factions of Khemet, Lower Egypt and Lower Nubia, conquer at least 50 cities and build the Great Pyramid and the Sphinx; Babylon, instead, must destroy Ur, Lagash, Elam, the Kassite, the Guti and Assyria, conquer at least 75 cities and build the Hanging Gardens and the Tower of Babel.). At the end of any game, the game will structurate a complete synthesis of the whole game, with the map progresses, the timeline progresses and the history progresses, which explain the battles in major interests (called Major Battle), the cities conquered, the faction that has been destroyed and the Wonders that have been built. Family tree Each faction, be it playable or not, has a family tree, which constitutes the heirtage of the faction itself. When a Faction Leader dies, his Heir claims his place and becomes the new Faction Leader. If, once the Faction Leader is dead, there are no more Heirs ready to take the throne, the faction is directly eliminated. Howerer, there is also the chance that a family member of a faction can betray the faction itself, as each family member (except the Faction Leader) possesses a parameter called Loyalty, which indicates (of course) how much the character is loyal to the faction. The lower it is, the higher the chances he defects the faction and becomes a rebel character. All characters can die through natural causes, in battle (if they are Generals/Family Members), through malaria/plague or during a disaster (fire, flood, earthquake, famine...) Heroes Also, when the Capital reaches the Metropolis status and has all Barracks built at the maximum level, the player can recruit Heroes, historical figures that can be integrated in the army and the family tree. Those characters, specific to each civilization and faction, possess extraordinary abilities and traits, and can turn the tide of any battle with their single presence. The player must, howerer, assure they keep living until at least a natural death, since they can be killed in battle as well. They have the Loyalty parameter always at maximum, and despite, like a familiar, can be integrated in the Family Tree and even become Faction Leader, they still cannot betray their own faction. *Ramesses II (Egyptian) *Muwatalli III (Hittite) *Sethi I (Egyptian) *Narmer (Egyptian) *Hattusili III (Hittite) *Shuppiluliuma I (Hittite) *Thutmose III (Egyptian) *Shamshi-Adad I (Assyrian) *Hammurabi I of Babylon (Assyrian) *Gilgamesh (Sumerian) *Tiglat-Pileser I (Assyrian) *Nebuchadnezzar of Babylon (Assyrian) *Ashurnasipal II (Assyrian) *Cyrus II of Persia (Assyrian) *Moses of Israel (Tribal) *Shalmaneser I (Assyrian) *Tukulti-Ninurta I (Assyrian) *Sennacherib (Assyrian) *Ashurbanipal (Assyrian) *Esarhaddon (Assyrian) *Kamose (Egyptian) *Ahmose (Egyptian) *Ramesses III (Egyptian) *Menreptah (Egyptian) *Shabaqa of Kush (Nubian) *Taharqa of Kush (Nubian) *Necho II (Egyptian) *Nabopolassar of Babylon (Assyrian) *Shulgi of Ur (Sumerian) *Ur-Nammu of Ur (Sumerian) *Nabonidus of Babylon (Assyrian) *Nammahani of Lagash (Sumerian) *Eannatum of Lagash (Sumerian) Campaigns and factions Click here for the page related to the factions in game, or here for the campaign maps in game. Campaigns There are 5 campaigns in game: *''Imperial Campaign - The Near East, 3000 BC (This campaign spans from the depths of Nubia, at the border with modern Ethiopia at the south, to the borders to modern Ukraine to the north, and from modern Pakistan and Kazakhistan to the east, to modern Bulgaria and Libya to the west) *Great Campaign - The Great Pharaoh, 3000 BC (This campaign spans from the depths of Nubia, at the border with modern Ethiopia at the south, and from Lybia to the west to the Sinai to the east) *Great Campaign - The Anatolian Throne, 1500 BC (This campaign spans from modern Bulgaria to the west to Mitanni to east, from the Black Sea to the north to Ugarit to the south) *Great Campaign - The Land of the Two Rivers, 2500 BC *Great Campaign - The Levantine War, 2000 BC Each of them includes a various number of factions. Factions Factions can be seen here Civilization / Ethnic groups List of factions in the Imperial Campaign The factions listed below are all belonging to the standard version of the game. Units Click here for a full units explanation. Buildings Click here for the full buildings explanation. *Administrative buildings: **Small Settlement Center **Large Settlement Center **Small village Center **Large Village Center **Small Town Center **Large Town Center **Small City Center **Large City Center **Metropolis Center *Resource collection buildings: **Food: ***Homestead ***Basic Smallholding ***Small Wheat Farm (from this building, you can choose between Livestock Holding or Wheat Farm) ****Wheat Farm (requires more citizen but greatly improves food production) *****Irrigated Farm *****Large Wheat Farm *****Plantation *****Large Plantation ****Livestock Holding (requires no additional workers but food production is less improved) *****Cattle Farm *****Large Cattle Farm **Bricks: ***Reed Bed ***Reed Gatherers ***Reed Brick Makers ***Basic Brick Plant ***Brick Plant ***Large Brick Plant ***Brick Works ***Advances Brick Works **Wood: ***Woodsmans' Hut ***Large Woodsmans' Hut ***Simple Wood Mill ***Wood Mill ***Large Wood Mill ***Advanced Wood Mill ***Lumb Yard ***Advanced Lumb Yard **Gold: ***Gold Prospectors' Hut ***Gold Ore Gatherers' Hut ***Simple Shaft Gold Mine ***Multi Shaft Gold Mine ***Deep Shaft Gold Mine ***Extremely Deep Shaft Gold Mine ***Gold Mine and Vault ***Advanced Gold Mine and Vault **Copper: ***Copper Deposit ***Copper Excavation ***Copper Mine ***Open Cast Copper Mine ***Large Open Cast Copper Mine ***Spread Copper Mine ***Copper Compound ***Large Copper Compound **Tin: ***Tin Deposit ***Tin Excavation ***Tin Mine ***Open Cast Tin Mine ***Large Open Cast Tin Mine ***Spread Tin Mine ***Tin Compound ***Large Tin Compound **Horses: ***Basic Horse Paddock ***Horse Paddock ***Large Horse Paddock ***Basic Horse Holding ***Horse Holding ***Large Horse Holding ***Horse Farm ***Advanced Horse Farm **Gems: ***Gem Prospectors' Hut ***Gem Gatherers' Hut ***Basic Gem Mine ***Gem Mine ***Large Gem Mine ***Deep Shaft Gem Mine ***Deep Core Gem Mine ***Extremely Deep Core Gem Mine **Incense: ***Incense Collector ***Large Incense Collector ***Basic Incense Farm ***Incense Farm ***Large Incense Farm ***Basic Incense Plantation ***Incense Plantation ***Large Incense Plantation *Military buildings: **Infantry Barracks: ***Infantry Barracks ***Battle Infantry Barracks ***Trained Infantry Barracks ***Heavy Infantry Barracks ***Elite Infantry Barracks **Archers Barracks: ***Skirmisher Barracks ***Archer Barracks ***Combat Archer Barracks ***Elite Archer Barracks **Cavalry Barracks: ***Stables ***Cavalry Stables ***Heavy Cavalry Stables ***Elite Cavalry Stables **Siege Workshops ***Siege Workshop ***Advanced Siege Workshop ***Heavy Siege Workshop *Military support buildings: **Blacksmith (improves quality of all infantry troops) **Workshop (improves quality of all siege troops) **Armory (improves armor) **Archer Academy (improves quality of all skirmisher troops) **Equine Academy (improves quality of all cavalry and skirmish cavalry troops) **Training Gounds (improve morale of all military units): ***Small Training Gound ***Medium Training Gound ***Large Training Gound *Religious buildings: **Shrine **Temple **Large Temple **Temple Complex **Large Temple Complex *Education and Research buildings: **University **Library **Guilds **School *Healthcare buildings: **Herbalist **Doctor **Hospital **Clinic *Markets (only one Market per city is allowed): **Street Traders ***Bazaar ***Marketplace ***Grand Marketplace **Harbour Market (only in coastal cities) **Slave Market *City Forts: **Small Fort **Medium Fort **Large Fort *City Walls: **City Walls **Improved City Walls **Reinforced City Walls *Docks: **Fishing Yard **Dock **Shipyard **Naval Architect *Guilds (each faction can build all Guilds just once): **Armourers' Guilds: ***Novice Armourers' Guild ***Veteran Armourers' Guild ***Master Armourers' Guild ***Grand Master Armourers' Guild **Sheldmakers' Guilds: ***Novice Sheldmakers' Guild ***Veteran Sheldmakers' Guild ***Master Sheldmakers' Guild ***Grand Master Sheldmakers' Guild **Weaponsmiths' Guilds: ***Novice Weaponsmiths' Guild ***Veteran Weaponsmiths' Guild ***Master Weaponsmiths' Guild ***Grand Master Weaponsmiths' Guild **Officers' Guilds: ***Novice Officers' Guild ***Veteran Officers' Guild ***Master Officers' Guild ***Grand Master Officers' Guild **Horse Armourers' Guilds: ***Novice Horse Armourers' Guild ***Veteran Horse Armourers' Guild ***Master Horse Armourers' Guild ***Grand Master Horse Armourers' Guild **Horse Academies: ***Novice Horse Academy ***Veteran Horse Academy ***Master Horse Academy ***Grand Master Horse Academy **Other Guilds: ***Diplomacy Guild ***Spies' Guild ***Assassins' Guild ***Merchants' Guild Technologies All faction can research technologies to improve their gaming experience. Howerer, since all playable faction have different starting positions, the player may variate their scientific objectives. '''How to research technologies': Each city possessed adds one research point. Those research point can be increased assigning workers to built universities(and their relative upgrades). In the research screen, the player can use that research points on a technology slide, one for each of the 9 resources of the game. Each resource has 8 technologies, for a total of 72 technologies. Regardless of the research points possessed, each resource research of any level is the same as the other resource researches of the same level. E.G. If the player possesses 4 research points, and uses two of them on the Level 1 Food research and the other two on the Level 1 Wood research, as the Level 1 research of any resource takes 100 research points, both those research will take 50 turns to complete (as each turn the 2% of the total research will be complete). *'Agricolture' (already researched): allows the construction of Homesteads. *'Domestication' *''Bronzeworking'' *''Ironworking'' *''Shields'' *''Plow'' *''Irrigation'' *'' *' *' *' *' *' *' *' Historical Battles Click here for full explanation of the Historical Battles. There are also hystorical battles which can be played by both parts, be either the winning or the losing side. Gallery and screenshots Soundtrack #Rise and glory of Ancient Empires (''Main menu) #Resting Warriors (Credits) #Praising the Gods (Campaign - Sping) # (Campaign - Sping) #That's No Mirage (Campaign - Summer) # (Campaign - Summer) # (Campaign - Autumn) # (Campaign - Autumn) # (Campaign - Winter) # (Campaign - Winter) #Greetings from the Pharaoh (Diplomacy - Egyptian - Peace) #The Wrath of Ammon-Ra (Diplomacy - Egyptian - War) # (Diplomacy - Hittite - Peace) # (Diplomacy - Hittite - War) # (Diplomacy - Sumerian - Peace) # (Diplomacy - Sumerian - War) # (Diplomacy - Assyrian - Peace) # (Diplomacy - Assyrian - War) #At the Court of the Satraps (Diplomacy - Persian - Peace) # (Diplomacy - Persian - War) # (Diplomacy - Mitanni - Peace) # (Diplomacy - Mitanni - War) #Would you like to Trade? (Diplomacy - Syrian - Peace) #Blood for Blood (Diplomacy - Syrian - War) #Black Hearts (Diplomacy - Nubian - Peace) # (Diplomacy - Nubian - War) # (Diplomacy - Skythian - Peace) # (Diplomacy - Skythian - War) # (Diplomacy - Bedouin - Peace) # (Diplomacy - Bedouin - War) # (Diplomacy - African - Peace) # (Diplomacy - African - War) # (Diplomacy - Tribal - Peace) # (Diplomacy - Tribal - War) # (Battle - Formation setup) # (Battle - Formation setup) # (Battle - Unit advancing) # (Battle - Unit advancing) # (Battle - Against Egyptian) # (Battle - Against Hittite) # (Battle - Against Sumerian) # (Battle - Against Assyrian) # (Battle - Against Persian) # (Battle - Against Mitanni) # (Battle - Against Syrian) # (Battle - Against Nubian) # (Battle - Against Skythian) # (Battle - Against Bedouin) # (Battle - Against African) # (Battle - Against Tribal) # (Battle - Egyptian advantage) # (Battle - Hittite advantage) # (Battle - Sumerian advantage) # (Battle - Assyrian advantage) # (Battle - Persian advantage) # (Battle - Mitanni advantage) # (Battle - Syrian advantage) # (Battle - Nubian advantage) # (Battle - Skythian advantage) # (Battle - Bedouin advantage) # (Battle - African advantage) # (Battle - Tribal advantage) # (Battle Victory) # (Battle Lost) #Eternal Celebrations (Campaign Victory) #Dried tears (Campaign Lost) #Smiling Pharaohs (Campaign - Egyptian) #A nice view from Hattusas (Campaign - Hittite) #Heirs of Gilgamesh (Campaign - Sumerian) #Dreams from Niniveh (Campaign - Assyrian) # (Campaign - Persian) # (Campaign - Mitanni) # (Campaign - Syrian) # (Campaign - Nubian) # (Campaign - Skythian) # (Campaign - Bedouin) # (Campaign - African) # (Campaign - Tribal) Archievements *'''First strike: Win your first battle. *'10 of a crowd': Win 10 battles. *'A quarter of a century': Win 25 battles. *'Fiftieth grade': Win 50 battles. *'Handful hundred': Win 100 battles. *'Too... many... victories!': Win 250 battles. *'Absurd godhood': Win 500 battles. *'Millennium victory': Win 1000 battles. *'Champion of the world': Win a Campaign for the first time. *'And don't come back!': Destroy 100 enemy units. *'Chaos on the battlefield': Destroy 250 enemy units. *'Insane destructor': Destroy 500 enemy units. *'Wrath of a God': Destroy 1000 enemy units. *'Victory and conquest!': Conquer your first settlement. *'Come to me!': Conquer 5 settlements. *'Vivin la vida loca del Conquistador': Conquer 10 settlements. *'How to build your empire': Conquer 25 settlements. *'Grow, expand, exterminate!': Conquer 50 settlements. *'Big, bigger, even bigger!': Conquer 100 settlements. *'A conqueror's folly': Conquer 250 settlements. *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' DLCs Some DLC Packs will be available for release after the vanilla standard edition is published. These will add factions, units and even standalone campaigns in the original game. DLC - Campaign Pack - The exodus of Moses This first DLC Pack, payable, adds a new campaign, The hexodus of Moses. Set in 1400 BC circa, in the times of the Israelits' Exodus, the player must ensure the foundation of the Israelite Kingdom. The player controls 2 full armies (in the style of an horde) as the Israel faction, already playable in the vanilla standard faction. One of these armies is led by Moses, and the other by Aaron. Both those Heroes need to survive in order to ensure the continual of the campaign. The goal of the campaign is to conquer at least 10 cities, including Jerusalem and Samaria. Here are the following factions: *Israel (playable) *Judaea *Tyre *Gaza *Jebeliyans *Edom *Hamath *Ammon DLC - Campaign Pack - Age of Bronze This second DLC Pack, payable, adds a new campaign, Age of Bronze. Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Babylon Category:Assyria Category:Phoenicia Category:Antiquity Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Strategy Category:Real time strategy Category:Real Time Strategy Games Category:Turn Based Category:Turn-based Strategy Games Category:Total War Category:Total War style Category:RTS Category:Empire Entertainment Category:PC Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:Microsoft Category:Microsoft Windows Games